The use of light sets as decorations for holidays such as Christmas and Halloween is conventional. However, in most instances, such lights are only capable of emitting light in a single holiday-specific color arrangement in accordance with the traditional colors of the holiday (e.g., red, green, etc. for Christmas, orange for Halloween, and the like). Accordingly, decorative light sets need to be swapped out between holiday seasons to ensure cohesion with holiday color schemes.
In other instances, complex light strips may be able to achieve varying spectrums of light emission. While such strips may enable assimilation with traditional color arrangements of a multitude of holidays, they require expensive RGB color LEDs, extra wiring to each LED to allow for controllability, a microcontroller to dictate color emission of the LEDs, and a remote control to engage with the microcontroller to enable user control over the light emission.
Accordingly, there exists a need for ways to change the color emission of LED light sets in a less expensive and simple fashion.